Words of Wisdom
by La Prisionera de Azkaban
Summary: Ginny enfrenta la separación de Harry con dolor y necesita que alguien le diga palabras de sabiduría para guiar su camino. ¿Y qué persona más sabia e indicada que un padre?. [Post HBP, Capitulo Unico]


**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado, basado en la canción _Stuck in a moment you can't get out of_, de U2, que encontrarán en el disco "All that you can't leave behind". La composición de este texto contempla los sucesos de "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Sin fines de lucro.**

**WORDS OF WISDOM**

En más de una ocasión, le había encontrado a altas horas de la noche sola, abrazada a sus piernas o mirando al vacío con expresión ausente. Otras tantas, había pasado por la puerta de su cuarto sólo para escuchar sus sollozos, probablemente ahogados con una almohada. Pero lo que se estaba haciendo cada vez más frecuente era verle durante el día apartada de todos, siempre poniendo como excusa que tenía trabajo que hacer para el colegio, o que simplemente no estaba de humor.

Toda la familia se alarmó, pero ninguno tenía el suficiente tiempo como para encargarse de averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con ella. Las misiones de Arthur y sus hijos mayores estaban volviéndose casi constantes, y ninguno pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa. Lo mismo sucedía con Ron y Hermione, más cercanos a ella que cualquiera, que se habían unido a la Orden ese verano, habilitados por su reciente mayoría de edad. La realidad era que Molly tampoco pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en La Madriguera. Al igual que durante todo el año anterior y el anterior a ése, estaba la mayor parte del día en los cuarteles generales de la Orden, sólo para tratar de ayudar en todo lo que pudiera.

Esta situación general dejaba a Ginny como la única habitante constante de la casa, a pesar de que nunca se quedaba sola. Más allá de que ella no lo quisiera, la relación que Harry y ella habían mantenido durante las últimas semanas del colegio era de un conocimiento casi público y todos temían que la pequeña Weasley fuera utilizada por los magos tenebrosos como un anzuelo de nuevo, tal como Harry se había encargado de advertirle el día del funeral de Dumbledore. Nadie se lo dijo, por supuesto, pero ella lo sabía. No por nada quien estuviera en La Madriguera esperaba a que otra persona llegara antes de irse y no por nada los aurores se habían esmerado tanto en su seguridad las últimas semanas, protegiendo con cuanta barrera mágica existiera la casa.

Ginny trataba de pretender que no le interesaba que todo el mundo estuviera tan preocupado, pero le resultaba casi imposible. Cada persona que pisaba el suelo de La Madriguera le preguntaba cómo estaba, si había notado algo extraño en los alrededores, si se había sentido rara en los últimos días o si necesitaba hablar con alguien. Aquello la exasperaba hasta un punto inconcebible, pero no lo demostraba. Sabía que ellos sólo pretendían mantenerla a salvo, aunque eso no le agradara en absoluto. Ya no tenía seis años como para que una legión de hombres armados con las varitas más poderosas del Ministerio estuviera tras ella.

Ese día, sólo Molly y ella estaban en la casa. Arthur y Ron habían sido llamados a una reunión urgente de la Orden y los dos habían salido corriendo en cuanto la comunicación por red flú se había cortado.

La Sra. Weasley no había respondido al llamado sólo porque si ella se iba también Ginny iba a quedarse sola, evidentemente. Comieron en silencio y Molly intentó hacer hablar a su hija en repetidas ocasiones, pero Ginny estaba empeñada en responder con monosílabos o frases demasiado escuetas.

"¿Has hablado con Fleur esta mañana?" preguntó la mujer, sin darse por vencida.

"Sí" respondió Ginny, jugando con su tenedor en el plato y sin mirarle.

"¿Y qué te ha parecido lo que eligió para ti y su hermana?" quiso saber, con la esperanza de que aquello generara una conversación duradera.

"Horroroso" contestó Ginny con una mueca de disgusto. Tomó un poco de agua de su vaso. "Pero ella está decidida a ponerme ese costal de papas, así que supongo que no tengo opción" se lamentó, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. "No estoy haciéndolo por ella, sino por Bill, así que realmente no me importa qué tenga que ponerme y qué no"

Molly sonrió torcidamente. Ginny y Bill siempre habían sido muy unidos y ese cariño que los dos se profesaban mutuamente estaba aflorando en la actualidad con más claridad que nunca. Ginny había sido elegida por Fleur como su segunda dama de honor y, como la francesa parecía completamente desinformada del transcurso de la guerra (o al menos quería estarlo), a pesar de que su futuro marido había sido una de sus víctimas y ahora era uno de sus principales activos, Ginny se estaba viendo sometida a todo tipo de acosos por parte de ella. Fleur estaba obsesionada con la organización de la boda que estaba prevista para la última semana de agosto, y pedía a Ginny opinión sobre cada elección, a pesar de que ella siempre respondía con un _No lo sé, Fleur, no veo la diferencia_ aburrido a sus recurrentes consultas sobre los adornos florales, los géneros para los vestidos o las distintas opciones de comida a servir.

La mayoría de la gente pensaba que era porque Ginny estaba ocupada con esas cosas y además con el trabajo que tenía que hacer para el colegio que tenía esas profundas ojeras impresas en su rostro la mayor parte del tiempo, en una forma casi indeleble. Pero Molly sabía que eso se debía a sus prolongadas sesiones de soledad, que se daban en su mayoría por la noche, cuando ya todos estaban durmiendo, y a sus largas entrevistas con el llanto, que se producían cuando Ginny pensaba que estaba sola o, mejor dicho, que nadie podía escucharla.

"Volverá mañana" comentó Ginny después, con tono resignado. "Dijo que tenía que discutir conmigo algo sobre los centros de mesa. ¿No hay forma de escaparme de ella?".

"No, Ginny, y lo sabes" negó Molly rotunda y seriamente. "Ya te he explicado porqué no puedes salir de aquí, así que no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es". Ginny suspiró, pero no dijo nada más. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más y luego Molly volvió a hablar: "¿Te ha comentado Hermione lo que está planeando para fin de mes?".

La chica levantó los ojos y miró a su madre de reojo. _Fin de mes_ era la frase que ella utilizaba para referirse al cumpleaños de Harry sin tener que mencionar su nombre. "Sí, me lo ha dicho" asintió secamente, dándole a entender a Molly que no había elegido un buen tópico dado el estado de las cosas. Al parecer, la mujer comprendió eso, puesto que no enunció otra palabra referente al tema, muy contrariada por aquella enemistad silenciosa que se había generado entre Ginny y Harry.

Como todos los eventos habían sucedido en el colegio, los adultos sólo conocían versiones más que censuradas que Ron y Hermione les habían transmitido a regañadientes. Ginny no quería siquiera mencionar el tema y Harry estaba confinado en Privet Drive tal como lo había estado en el verano anterior a su quinto año, sólo hasta que las cosas se reacomodaran luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, así que el único contacto que tenían con él estaba dado por algunas cartas en las que no se mencionaba la relación que ellos dos habían mantenido.

De ese modo, lo que Molly y la Orden sabían era que Harry y Ginny habían estado juntos por un tiempo, pero que luego se habían separado porque él tenía miedo por ella. Nada más que eso. Ningún por menor, nada de lo que ellos dos habían conversado, ni nada que se le pareciera. Por supuesto, todos se habían decepcionado un poco, ya que siempre Harry y Ginny habían sido una imagen ideal que todos esperaban se concretara, pero a la vez admiraban al muchacho por haber hecho eso y resignado de ese modo algo tan privado por el bien de la comunidad.

Claro que ellos no sabían todo lo que eso había conllevado. Harry, al igual que Ginny, no estaba sobrellevando para nada bien los eventos del mes anterior. Al igual que le había sucedido luego de la muerte de Cedric en cuarto y la de Siriuis en quinto, las imágenes de los últimos momentos al lado del director de la Orden se repetían constantemente en sus sueños y en las horas diurnas, a veces mezcladas con las de su funeral y fragmentos de su última conversación con Ginny. Nadie sabía eso además de él mismo, por supuesto, ya que no lo mencionaba en sus contadas cartas. Era lo suficientemente tortuoso vivirlo como para encima tener que relatarlo por escrito.

Otro cantar eran las secuelas que el corto noviazgo con Ginny había dejado en él. Cuando estaba con ella, Harry estaba al tanto de que le apreciaba, de que le gustaba su compañía y, incluso, de que, en cierto punto, le deseaba. Pero lo que no supo sino hasta que la tuvo lejos, era que realmente la quería, más allá de todos aquellos condimentos, como solía llamarlos en su mente.

"¿Vas a dejar que lo haga aquí?" preguntó Ginny de pronto, pasándole los platos sucios a su madre. Ya habían terminado de comer y ella estaba ayudándole a levantar las cosas.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Molly a su vez, abriendo el grifo del agua fría.

"A fin de mes" respondió calladamente.

Molly le miró seriamente por un momento. "¿Qué opinas tu de eso?" quiso saber, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Si no se lo preguntaba ahora, no creía poder encontrar otra oportunidad para conversar de eso con su hija.

Ginny se alejó un poco y miró al suelo. "No opino nada" dijo al fin. "¿Porqué tendría que tener algo que decir al respecto?".

"Porque desde que volviste del colegio andas como un magdalena por toda la casa" contestó Molly, sin poder contenerse. "Y todos sabemos porqué, aunque tú no quieras aceptarlo ni hablar de eso".

Ginny levantó la cabeza y la miró, desafiante. "No es de tu incumbencia si no quiero hablar eso".

"Cuida tus palabras, Ginebra. No me hables así; recuerda que soy tu madre y que tienes quince años" reclamó la mujer, levantando un poco la voz.

La muchacha volvió a mirar al suelo y se disculpó con un susurro. Tan solo un segundo después, Molly le escuchó sollozar. Se acercó a ella lamentando haberle provocado aquello y le levantó la barbilla con una mano. Tenía los ojos rojos, cristalinos y vacíos. Nunca antes le había visto así.

"Puedes hablar conmigo¿sabes?" dijo, con la voz quebrada. Ella misma había soportado demasiado en los últimos tiempos: el ataque a Bill, el accidente de Ron en el colegio, las preocupaciones por Arthur y sus hijos por sus papeles tan activos en la Orden y los reportes que le llegaban en las juntas acerca de los sucesos por los que Harry atravesaba. Y ahora, Ginny estaba peor de lo que la hubiera visto jamás, y ella no podía ayudarla por la negativa de su hija. Definitivamente, las cosas estaban a punto de superarla y terminar de salirse de control.

"No puedo hacerlo" negó Ginny, estallando al fin. "No puedo seguir con esto, mamá". Se abrazó a su cintura como hacía años no lo hacía, buscando un refugio en su madre, esa persona que siempre estaba cuando ella la necesitaba, y así tratar de aliviar todo el dolor que la invadía cada vez que pensaba en el caso.

Molly le acarició el cabello, que estaba muy descuidado. "Sólo tienes que sacarlo afuera, Gin" aconsejó, estirando un brazo para acercar otra silla. Se sentó en ella y las dos quedaron enfrentadas. "Puedes contarme lo que sea que haya pasado, lo que necesites contarme. Pero ya no quiero verte sufrir así, hijita. No lo mereces" insistió, al tiempo que le movía un mechón de rojo cabello de la cara y se lo colocaba detrás de la oreja. Ginny negó con la cabeza, sin mirarla. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire entrecortada, pero no dijo nada. "Vamos, Gin. Tú sabes todos los años que tengo encima". Ginny sonrió torcidamente, aunque rápidamente su semblante anterior dominó su rostro por completo. "Y también sabes que puedo ayudarte con esto. Sólo déjame hacerlo" pidió.

La muchacha suspiró profundamente. "Tú sabes lo que pasó" empezó, en voz baja. "No necesito contártelo".

"Yo sé lo que sabe todo el mundo, pero no sé cómo te sientes tú, hija, y es eso lo que realmente me interesa conocer. No puedo verte así de triste, cuando tu imagen no es ésta. Tú no eres así, Ginny, vamos. ¿Desde cuando pasas horas sola, sin hablarle a nadie¿Desde cuándo te escondes en tu cuarto a llorar?". Ginny le miró, sorprendida y avergonzada: no sabía que Molly tuviera esa información. "Te he escuchado" contó la mujer. "Y también he estado observando cómo intentas alejarte de todo el mundo. Ésa no es la solución, Ginny. Tienes que hablar de esto, tarde o temprano, o nunca podrás superarlo".

En ese momento, la chica volvió a sollozar, más fuerte que antes aún. Y luego, sin poder evitarlo, estalló en un llanto desesperado. Se colgó del cuello de su madre como una niña de cinco años, pero no le importó. Había soportado tres semanas sola toda aquella carga y estaba a punto de estallar. Como Molly acababa de decir, tenía que hablar de eso que tanto la atormentaba con alguien para poder superar aquel terrible momento.

Como si estuviera contándole una historia que no fuera la suya, Ginny le relató a su madre todo lo que había pasado con Harry, tomando como punto de partida el verano anterior en La Madriguera. Molly escuchó con atención, y se permitió hacer algunas acotaciones de vez en cuando, aunque siempre respetando el discurso de su hija. Cuando el relato estaba llegando al último partido de Quidditch de la temporada escolar, Ginny tuvo que respirar con una frecuencia mayor a la normal para poder seguir hablando.

"Y todo esa tarde fue tan perfecto, mamá, no puedes llegar a imaginártelo". Su charla había pasado de ser la de una madre y una hija a la de dos mujeres que estaban confesándose la una a la otra, a pesar de que sólo una de ellas estuviera hablando. "Salimos de la sala común y luego estuvimos en los jardines. Todo parecía tan ideal que me negaba a creer que realmente estuviera pasando". Observaba un punto indefinido, como si estuviera reviviendo con la mirada esa tarde maravillosa. "Desde ese momento debí haber sabido que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, o para que durara al menos".

Molly le puso las manos sobre las rodillas. "Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes, Ginny. Nada tendría porqué haber salido mal si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras. Tú sabes quién es Harry y, sobre todas las cosas, sabes quién eres tú. No digas eso".

Ginny sonrió tristemente. "Hubieras visto cómo él me miraba, cómo me hablaba". Se detuvo un momento y luego continuó. "Pensé que eso era real, que él sentía algo verdadero por mí".

"Hija, supongo que no piensas eso realmente¿o si?". Ginny negó lentamente, reprimiéndose por haber dicho eso. "Bien, eso está mejor".

"Aunque en realidad sí lo pensé¿sabes¿Qué tal si él sólo me dijo que ya no podíamos seguir juntos porque quería deshacerse de mí¿Qué tal si puso como excusa todo el asunto de la guerra sólo para no herirme, eh?" enumeró, sacando a relucir esas preguntas que se planteaba todo el tiempo, a pesar de que sabía que la mayoría de ellas eran absurdas.

"Ginny, vamos. Eres una tonta si piensas que eso puede llegar a ser, remotamente, verdad" dijo Molly duramente. "Conoces a Harry, y él jamás haría algo como eso".

"¿Qué tal si lo hizo? Nadie puede saberlo, nadie se lo ha preguntado, o planteado siquiera. Es lógico, tal vez se cansó de mí y no quiso decirme la verdad. No todos son tan nobles como uno piensa si se mira con atención".

"¡Ginny¿Cómo puedes decir eso?". Ginny no respondió. "Si no quieres creerlo por ti misma, déjame decirte lo que estás diciendo son completas mentiras. Me duele que estés tan ofendida con él como para siquiera pensar en pronunciar este tipo de cosas, hija. Él no merece que le menosprecies de este modo".

"Yo tampoco merecía que él me dejara de lado así, pero nadie se lo dice a él¿no es cierto?". Se levantó de la silla, enfadada. Estaba cansada de que todo el mundo defendiera a Harry como si él hubiera sido el único que se había sacrificado y sufrido al terminar con ella. "Nadie le dice a él que una pobre estúpida que estuvo enamorada de él toda su vida era a quien estaba echando a la basura y cómo la estaba dejando al hacer eso¿no es cierto?". Respiró entrecortadamente, tratando de contener el llanto que pugnaba por hacerse presente de nuevo. "Nadie le dice a él eso, pero todos me dicen a mí que lo que él hizo está bien, que demuestra su nobleza y su preocupación por los demás. ¡Si de verdad se preocupara por mí no me habría dejado como lo hizo!" exclamó, incapaz de contener esa hiriente verborrea. Se tapó la cara con las manos, ahora que las lágrimas habían vuelto a brotar de sus ojos. Estaba sacando de sí todo lo que había acumulado esas interminables tres semanas, y eso se estaba haciendo más doloroso incluso que quedarse con todos aquellos pensamientos nocivos sólo para ella.

"Oh, Ginny" suspiró Molly, más angustiada que nunca. Ahora todo cuadraba: ninguna de las acusaciones que Ginny había hecho contra Harry anteriormente eran verdaderas, sino que eran solo una pantalla para ocultar lo que ella realmente sentía al respecto y que no quería mostrar sólo para no herir su orgullo públicamente. Bastaba con tener que aceptar para sí lo que realmente le había dejado como secuela aquella dolorosa separación como para además tener que mostrárselo a decenas de miembros de la Orden y a toda su familia. "Ven, hija, tranquila" le abrazó fuertemente, y Ginny se negó al principio a recibir el gesto. "Shh, Ginny, tranquilízate".

Y la muchacha se quebró. Sacó afuera de su cuerpo tres semanas de rencor, dolor y añoranza. No en contra de Harry, sino en contra de la situación general por la que estaban pasando todos, que no les permitía seguir estando juntos como se suponía que deberían poder hacerlo.

"No puedo entender porqué tiene que ser tan difícil" consiguió decir Ginny después de unos minutos, cuando su respiración comenzó a acompasarse de nuevo.

"A ti siempre te gustaron las cosas difíciles. Eso no es nuevo" comentó Molly, tratando de alivianar un poco la situación.

Ginny rompió el abrazo y las dos volvieron a sentarse. "No tiene lógica" continuó ella, ya sin intención de ocultar nada de lo que pensaba. "Quiero decir, es sólo un chico. ¿A quien se le ocurriría que de él depende el destino de todos? Es tan injusto para él, y para todos los que estamos…"

"Eso no puede cambiarse, por más injusto que sea. Eso no le permite hacer muchísimas cosas a Harry, tienes razón, pero es su destino, hija". Molly pausó un momento y luego volvió a hablar. "Él no puede evadir eso, por más que quiera. Y, conociéndolo como lo haces, deberías saber que él no quiere hacerlo y que por eso está dejando de lado tantas cosas importantes para él mismo".

Ginny asintió lentamente con la cabeza. "Sí, lo sé. Él sólo lo hace porque es demasiado abnegado como para no hacerlo. Piensa que le debe mucho al mundo y trata de retribuírselo de este modo. Y no creo que esté mal, pero no puedo aceptarlo. No es normal que alguien de diecisiete tenga que estarse preocupando por el próximo ataque de los mortífagos y esas cosas".

"Es por eso que debes ayudarlo, Ginny" dijo Molly, inclinándose un poco hacia delante. "Es por eso que necesitas dejar todo este dolor de lado, y tratar de apoyarlo. Harry necesita saber que lo que está haciendo sirve para algo, que no se está equivocando, y así podrá seguir adelante. ¿Cómo va a pensarlo cuando tú estas así, destrozada? No es el incentivo que él necesita ahora. Debes mostrarle que está haciendo las cosas bien, como de hecho está haciéndolas".

"Yo no creo que esté haciendo las cosas bien" replicó Ginny, sin alterarse. Esa etapa ya había pasado y ahora estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que su madre tuviera que decirle.

"¿Porqué no?"

"Porque…" se detuvo un momento "porque alejándose de los que lo quieren no conseguirá nada, mamá. ¿Cómo va a llegar a algún lado si se empeña en hacerlo solo, por miedo a que a los demás les suceda algo? Ya todos somos grandes, podemos decidir qué es lo que debemos y queremos hacer¿no te parece?".

"Me parece que sientes que tienes más edad de la que tienes, hijita. Recuerda que eres pequeña aún, por más que tú te sientas más grande y con más facultades".

"¡Pero mamá!" reclamó Ginny. "No tengo cinco años".

"Pero tampoco tienes los veinte que pretendes tener como para decidir las cosas por ti misma. Recuerda que aún estás a cargo de tus padres y de tus mayores. No estás sola en esto, hay mucha más gente implicada de la que tu crees que lo está".

Ginny la miró pensativa por un momento. "Estoy al tanto de la magnitud del problema, no digas eso. Soy consciente de todo lo que implica, y también soy consciente de las razones de Harry para hacer lo que hizo".

"¿Entonces¿Porqué te sigue atormentando tanto?"

"Porque quiero estar con él, mamá¿no lo entiendes? Es todo lo que siempre quise y lo que quiero aún hoy, después de todo lo que ha pasado. Es lo mejor para él, necesita que alguien esté a su lado y siento que puedo cumplir ese rol".

"Ay, Ginny" dijo Molly, acariciándole una mejilla. "No puedo creer que estés así de grande, con esos pensamientos tan perjudiciales para tu propia seguridad. Entiendo lo que dices, pero no puedo decirte que está bien. No puedes arriesgarte de ese modo, menos cuando Harry mismo te ha dicho que quiere mantenerte a salvo".

"Yo no quiero mantenerme a salvo. Quiero mantenerme a su lado, nada más que eso" replicó Ginny tercamente.

Molly resopló ante su insistencia, casi implacable. "¿Tú crees que él podría hacer todo lo que tiene que hacer por ser quien es si estuviera preocupado por ti y en todo lo que podría llegar a sucederte todo el tiempo¿Tú de verdad crees que eso le ayudaría a enfocarse en su entrenamiento y en lo que tiene que hacer ahora?". Ginny no solo no respondió, sino que miró al suelo, avergonzada. "¿Lo ves? Ya te lo he dicho. Lo que Harry necesita ahora es que tú estés bien. No que demuestres que lo que pasó entre ustedes no te importa, porque evidentemente te interesa, y mucho, sino que le muestres que apoyas sus decisiones aunque eso implique sacrificar lo que ustedes tenían. ¿Comprendes que es eso lo que él está haciendo?".

Ginny asintió lentamente. "Sí, lo comprendo" confirmó. "Pero no puedo llegar a entenderlo. No sabes cómo deseo que todo fuera distinto, que él no estuviera marcado como lo está y que todo fuera fácil para nosotros".

"Veo lo que dices. Pero si fuera fácil, no sería lo mismo. No estoy diciendo que es preferible que sea así de complicado, pero si estoy diciendo que, de este modo, sabrán apreciar lo que tienen una vez que todo esto termine. Imagina cómo será todo cuando Harry venza al Innombrable y ustedes tengan una segunda oportunidad" dijo, con una sonrisa.

"No creo que eso suceda" negó Ginny, con gesto apesadumbrado. "Su discurso el día del funeral sonó más cercano a una despedida definitiva que a una promesa de reencuentro en el futuro. Además¿quién dice que cuando todo termine aún querrá estar conmigo? Seguramente conocerá a alguien más en el intervalo de tiempo intermedio y yo quedaré en el historial, nada más". Dirigió la vista al techo, tratando de contener un nuevo acceso de lágrimas. Al final logró controlarse y volvió a mirar a Molly, que negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

"Si ha hecho lo que hizo es porque realmente le importas. Lo hubiera hecho de todos modos, porque sabe que es lo correcto, pero es Harry y yo lo conozco como si fuera un hijo mío, Ginny. Tal vez, sí, haya una posibilidad de que lo que tu dices suceda de hecho, porque la mente de ustedes los jóvenes es impredecible" pausó un momento y observó que Ginny sonreía débilmente por su comentario "pero yo no lo creo. De todos modos, eso sólo lo dirá el tiempo". Ginny asintió, sintiéndose más tranquila de lo que se había sentido en las últimas tres semanas. "Pero ahora a ti sólo te queda aceptar esto, Ginny. Harry no sería Harry sin todos estos problemas, y tú lo sabes. Debes aceptar que, en cierto punto, te has enamorado de eso también. Es parte de él y no puedes evadirlo, por más que quieras".

"Sí, esto viene en el paquete, como dice siempre Hermione" agregó la chica, soltando una ínfima risa que duró escasos segundos.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de las llamas de la chimenea en la sala contigua, lo cual le indicó a Ginny que su hermano o su padre ya habían regresado. Se levantó entonces rápidamente, al igual que Molly y se escurrió en dirección a la escalera. No quería que ninguno de los dos le viera así y comenzara a preguntar qué era lo que le sucedía Cuando había subido ya tres escalones, se volteó hacia su madre.

"¿Mamá?" apeló.

"¿Sí, Gin?" respondió la mujer, deteniendo su camino a la sala para recibir a quien fuera que acababa de llegar.

Ginny se quedó callada un segundo. "Gracias".

FIN

ººººº

_Durante mi viaje en auto este verano, que, sumando las horas, duró casi una semana, escuché más música de la que voy a llegar a escuchar en toda la vida. Uno de los discos que más veces se repitió en el reproductor (además de los de Coldplay, claro está) fue _All that you can't leave behind_, de _U2_. Esto ocasionó, evidentemente, varias de historias en mi cabeza, que están formándose ahora en papeles. **Words of Wisdom** (título extraído de un verso de _Let it Be_, de _The Beatles_) es una de ellas y la que más rápidamente concreté desde mi vuelta al hogar, con un poco de incentivo por la ansiedad que sigue acumulándose en mi (porque faltan sólo 53 horas para ver a los Stones) y la necesidad de ocupar el tiempo de cualquier forma. Y, como no puede ser de otra forma, yo estoy ocupándolo castigando un poco al teclado ;-)._

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO. **Ojalá hayan disfrutado la historia. Gracias a todos por haber leído!_

_Un beso grande para todos!_

_Adío!_


End file.
